


Gravitate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gravitate: verb: GRAV-uh-tayt: to be drawn or attracted especially by natural inclination</p><p>mid 17th century: from modern Latin gravitat-, from the verb gravitare, from Latin gravitas ‘weight.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitate

From the moment they met, it seemed, they had a need to orbit around the other. Even before, when they were mere acquaintances, simply flatmates, they would gravitate towards the other. John would look up from his laptop and find Sherlock's lanky form draped around his shoulder; Sherlock would yell for his blogger when a case was on, only to turn and find himself nose to nose, well, toe to toe with his flatmate.

Now that they are partners in every sense of the word, down to the matching rings (completely by coincidence, though we all know how Sherlock feels about coincidences...) they are still naturally drawn to each other; at times John will simply reach across the table to take Sherlock's hand, and his husband will simply nod as John takes his pulse. A remnant of a time they don't speak of, but carry with them.

As they sleep, Sherlock is cocooned around John, arms, legs, fingers, all interlaced. They have slept like this since John's return to Baker Street, after everything was finished; his marriage, Magnussen, Moriarty...John simply appeared with a small suitcase at 221 B late one night, and asked to come home.

"Please forgive me, Sherlock?"

"What for, John?"

"For everything."

Sherlock took his suitcase, and placed it on the floor. Then he reached out for John's hand and placed it on his chest, over the tiny scar that sat over his heart. "There was never anything to forgive, love. You are back, yes? For good?"

"Should never have left."

"Circumstances..."

"I should've-"

"Stop. It's late, come to bed."

They never had the big talk, they simply carried on, and John forgave himself, as Sherlock would shake his head and kiss his blogger every time John would attempt to apologize. He left it to John to come to the realization that all Sherlock needed was John. Eventually, one day, they each present the other with a blue velvet box, no ceremony necessary, John slips his ring on his love's finger, wordlessly promising him to always be by his side. Sherlock nods and places his own offering on John's finger, then kisses his forehead gently and whispers, "Always, John."


End file.
